


Opofrelse

by closetpsycho



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Human Sacrifice, It's Vikings, Rated for Human Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetpsycho/pseuds/closetpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Floki volunteers and is accepted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opofrelse

As the woman began singing, Helga started shaking. Torstein tightened his grip around her as the first goat was brought to the altar and sacrificed. Blood flowed in the intricate carvings of the wooden altar, into bowls on the floor. It was a steady stream of crimson, and soon the goats were all sacrificed. Next came the chickens, then the pigs. They were saving the humans for last.

The first human was a Viking warrior that Torstein recognized. He was called Henrik, and he too would leave a wife behind. The blade for the animals was put away and a much larger sword took its place. King Horik wielded the blade with a steady hand, and the first neck was cut.

The bowls were emptied quicker now. Humans held more blood, and every drop of it was sacrificed to please the Gods. Bells jingled in the distance, and other than the woman who sang there was complete silence.

The second human was sacrificed.

And the third.

And the fourth.

The tension rose in Ragnar’s group.

Then the fifth.

The sixth.

Helga clutched Torstein’s hand in her own, her knuckles turning white with effort.

The seventh.

The eighth.

Floki was last. He walked down the steps of the stairs with confident steps. His face and body had been washed, his paint nowhere to be seen. He as shirtless like the others and still wore his breeches. He caught Ragnar’s eye, nodding determinedly. Ragnar nodded back, keeping his children close. Bjorn’s face was tight, painfully determined not to cry. Gyda was silent and still, calm and accepting. Lagertha gave him a silent smile and nod. Rollo had seemed slightly surprised when Floki had decided to be sacrificed, but now he looked at him like it was meant to be. Siggy’s face was neutral, neither sad nor happy.

Floki shifted his blue eyes to Helga and the pair of them shared a quiet and quick moment. Helga pressed her lips together and nodded with resignation. Torstein held his head high and his arm around Helga was firm. He would take care of Helga from now on. Leif and Arne also nodded at him, paying their respects.

Floki turned his back to them, his gaze becoming fixed upon the altar. Ragnar almost snorted out a laugh when his eyes fell on the scar on Floki’s left shoulder. That one time Floki had let him cut down a tree, then decided to admonish him in the middle of a swing. His mind wandered, but quickly returned as Floki settled on the altar. Floki’s chest went up and down steadily as Horik positioned the blade on his neck. It rested lightly on the boat builder’s pulse before-

**Author's Note:**

> i like this fandom
> 
> plus, i constantly shift between green eyes!floki and blue eyes!floki  
> what do you think?


End file.
